greenbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Macy
Anne Macy is a elderly woman who lives in a farm with her daughter in the outskirts of St. Louis, Missouri. Appearence Anne is a elderly, thin woman, with still dark hairs. She never shows clearly her eyes. Personality Anne is a kind and hospitable person, who immediately invites the Burns brother in her house, and even offering them a bed and a dinner, much more the two asked her. She looks to be very perceptive about people's inner nature, saying to her daughter Jenny the Burns brothers can't be dangerous, and that she has deduced it by looking the light in their eyes. Anne is also very loyal, refusing to sell to Charles Howard the farm her husband bought after several sacrifices, despite the reward Howard offered her. She becomes deeply affectionate towards the Burns brother, even pretending to be sick in order to prevent them from leaving. During a dinner, she openly says she considers them like two sons. She ultimately admits to Luke she deduced the boy's voyage is full of suffering, and so she wants to offer them happy days as much as possible, even just one more; even asking to Luke, should they succeed in their purposes, to come back to her and Jenny, and to have a happy life with them. Despite being a elderly woman, Anne is extremely brave, trying to stop Hawk from consuming the dinner she promised to Luke and Brad, even after being horribly hurt by the criminal. St. Louis Arc Upon seeing Brad and Luke in from of their farm, she invited them inside, since they helped Jenny earlier that day. She gave them food and place to spend the night. Jenny asked why she let them inside, and Anne told her that they have good look in their eyes. She mentioned that its nice to have men in the house and she suddenly feels like he have two sons now. Few days later, she was visited by Charles Howard, who wanted to buy the farm for the railroad, but since the land is important to Anne, she didn't agreed to sell it. Brad and Luke were about to leave, when Anne pretended she have catch a cold and asked them to stay few more days. Later Luke was chopping some wood, when he asked Anne, why she is so kind to them and want them to stay. She explained that she understand their journey is hard, and from her husband she knows from the eyes of someone who is prepared to die and that's why she wanted them to have some more peaceful days, before they continue on their journey. Inside the house Anne was cooking supper, while Luke was helping her with the table. She was that there was no water in the bucket and Luke decided to go and get some from the river. Before Luke went out, he said he feels Anne as his mother and she made him promise that after their journey ends, they will return here at this place. Soon after that Anne heard someone entering and though it was Luke and told him the supper is almost ready, but it turned out it's Hawk. He attacked her and started eating the supper, Anne tried to stop him, but later when the kids returned, they found her dead body. Anne is then buried in a grave near her farm. Her death is then avenged by Luke, who kills Hawk, and Brad retrieves her deed of proprierty from Howard, leaving her legacy in Jenny's hands. Ironically, Hawk is revealed to be a member of Crimson Gang, helping the Burns brother in their hunt to Edward King. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female